The Past Never Leaves You
by TrueNight1025
Summary: Sequel to "Shadow's Starr". Shadow and Starr are having the life they wanted: family, friends, love. But when Shadow's past comes back to haunt him this time around, will he be able to protect his family from the evil he defeat once before? ShadArr(Shadow and Starr, a combo a reader came up with!)
1. It's Twins!

**This is my one-year anniversary story, one year ago I wrote Shadow's Starr and I shall now write the sequel! I hope everyone enjoys it and remember to review after!**

* * *

Shadow and Starr were at the doctor's office waiting for her name to be called. Shadow had his arm around Starr's shoulders as he held her lovingly; he had his other hand on her tiny pregnant belly. The entire room was filled with mothers either wanting to abort their babies or get scans of them.

Starr thought about the idea of abortion. She would never kill an innocent life, then she thought if it wasn't her choice to get pregnant, if it were forced. The thought of being taken advantage of frightened her but she decided not to think about it. She believed, even if the baby wasn't born yet, killing isn't right and she wouldn't abort her baby but possibly give it up for adoption. She tapped her foot up and down waiting for her name to be called.

Shadow knew his lovely wife, his Starr, was pregnant and this frightened him at first, but at the same time he was overjoyed. But having twins doubled his emotions. He wondered if he wouldn't be a good father; he had just got a job working for the G.U.N. At any time a mission would come up and he would have to leave. But Starr was so understanding about his situation, she didn't cause a lot of flares, some excitement and shock but no large fights.

"Starr," a voice called out. Shadow and Starr looked up and saw a nurse in flower scrubs was standing in the doorway to the doctors. They got up and followed the nurse to the office.

"He'll be with you in a moment," the nurse said, then she left the room. Shadow and Starr were still holding hands.

"You okay?" Starr asked Shadow.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," Shadow replied jumpy. He exhaled deeply.

"Hon, it's just an ultrasound," she softly laughed. "It's not like they're coming now."

"I know, it's just... The idea of being a father..."

"You'll be fine," she squeezed his hand genially. He smiled and squeezed back, he was supposed to be comforting her, not the other way round. Then the door clicked open. A green and blue bat in a white doctor's coat walked in.

"Shadow and Starr?" He asked the couple, they nodded. "So you're here for an ultra sound?"

"That's right," Starr replied.

"So you get up on that table and I'll get ready."

As Shadow helped Starr on the examining table, the doc washed his hand and got the goop and ultrasound. Starr wore a shirt and long skirt today so it was easier to get to her tummy, she lifted her shirt up so the doc could squeeze the goop on her stomach and place the ultrasound to see inside. He moved the stick around and got an image.

"Right there," he pointed at the screen. "You see that?"

The couple looked at they screen to see two small fetus' moving around. They gasped at the sight and Shadow kissed Starr's hand in joy.

"It looks like you're having-" the doc started to say.

"Oh, please don't tell us," Starr interrupted him. "We want it to be a surprise."

"Alright," he smiled. "I'll get this printed off for you."

The doc printed off two ultrasound images and gave them to the hedgehogs. They shook his hand and left the office.

* * *

Shadow and Starr sat in their car, not in gear, in their driveway of their home. The images were in their hands, Starr squealed in excitement and squeezed Shadow's hand tightly.

"I still need that hand," he joked. "And you'll need it when they come."

"Oh sorry," she said and stop squeezing as hard. "I just can't believe I'm going to be a mother! I just wish delivering was just as pleasurable as the conception."

"Oh, that word."

"What? Delivery?"

"No," he leaned over to Starr's face and slide his hand under her skirt, rubbing her inner thigh and saying seductively, "pleasurable."

"You dirty..." They started to kiss passionately, it was starting to get heated in the car. "Shadow, the neighbours might be watching."

"Then let them watch," he continued on her, he started to rub her waist and kiss her neck.

"But being pregnant _really_ gets me in the mood and I'm gonna need more room than a car to show you and your WMP."

"WMP?"

"Weapon of mass pleasure."

"Who's being dirty now?" He chuckled.

They got out of the car and went inside their home to finish business inside.

* * *

**First chapter! Yay!**


	2. A Simple Mission?

**Comments!**

**TheDivines: yes it does. And happy one year! This sure brings back memories!**

* * *

Starr sat at her computer setting up Skype. She logged in and pressed the person she wanted to speak to; Shadow came on the monitor.

"Hey hon," Shadow said to Starr. "How you doing?"

"I'm missing you," she replied. "Well, _we _miss you. You coming home soon?"

"I should be. Now you know I can't discuss my open cases but to keep it safe for us, just gotta keep an item safe from enemies and get it to a secure location."

"Well, you're careful right?"

"Always. How are my little angels doing?" Starr pointed the web cam at her growing tummy, which was at six months. "Wow! They're getting so big! You having any of those strange cravings yet?"

"If you consider three chocolate milkshakes, a tub of Heavenly Hash and eggs right before talking to you a strange craving then, yes," Starr picked up another milkshake and took a sip. "...this might be my fourth one... Don't give me that look, maybe the babies are in the mood for this. You'd have to ask them."

"I think I'll just leave the three of you to enjoy whatever it is you're enjoying," Shadow laughed. He blew a kiss through the web cam and Starr caught it and opened it in her heart. Shadow sent out two more kisses which Starr caught and opened them on her tummy, for the kids.

Shadow got off the cam, then like clockwork, his commander, Abraham Tower, called him on his wrist communicator.

"Agent, come in Agent Dark," the Commander called for him.

"Agent Dark here," Shadow said in the mic.

"Shadow, we have the Sceptre of Darkness and it's ready to be transported to the safe location."

"Copy that. I'm on my way," Shadow hung up and left his safe house. The safe house was in the middle of nowhere, a perfect place for a G.U.N. agent to hide. Shadow got on his motorcycle, turned the ignition on and drove off to HQ.

Shadow got to HQ, showing his ID at the front door he got through security and headed to the Sensitive Compartmented Information Facility, or SCIF for short. Shadow walked in to see Commander Abraham Tower sitting at a table on the other end of the dark room. Shadow shut the door behind him and sat down opposite of Tower.

"Agent Shadow, this mission is of the highest importance," the Commander started off. "Failing to protect the Sceptre will not only cause damage to the G.U.N. but the entire planet as well."

"What is the Sceptre of Darkness?" Shadow asked him.

"That is none of your concern," the Commander was every firm about his answer. "What is your concern is getting this item to the safe location. If you take the back roads, you should most likely be safe. But if you are to run into trouble, use lethal force; at no cost should the Sceptre of Darkness fall into the wrong hands."

"Any suspects I should be worried about?"

"Not 'people' suspects, but something darker. You see, this item holds powers no one can contain, evil that can't be controlled. The device has had reports of controlling people's minds, so whatever happens, follow your orders and get it to the location safely."

"Yes sir," Shadow reached for the Sceptre and gently touched it only to have him let go. He felt a chill of evil and darkness enter him from his arm, the feeling was so powerful he understood fully how 'high importance' the item really was.

"Agent, be careful."

Shadow nodded and reached for the Sceptre once more. He was prepared this time and held on to it as more chills shot through his arm. He put the Sceptre in a cloth bag that he had brought with him and swung it over his head and upon his shoulder. Before leaving the Commander gave Shadow the address of the safe location and the black hedgehog left the SCIF and went back outside to deliver the Sceptre.

Shadow followed orders and took the back roads, everything was quiet except for the roaring of the bike's engines. The breeze flowed through Shadow's quills, the bag was secure around him. While driving he felt the dark power of the Sceptre of through the bag, it felt like it was whispering to him but the words were unclear to him. He suddenly felt a sense of vulnerability go through him; it was the same feeling he got when Starr died in his arms. He focused back on the roads and continued to drive but he couldn't help but feel that he had just opened himself to a certain evil, more evil than what Starr went through.

Shadow finally got to the location, it was literally out in the middle of nowhere but had security like it was an airport. He parked his bike out front and walked up to the doors; he showed the two human guards his G.U.N. ID and they let him in. The large doors opened automatically as Shadow was greeted by another agent.

"We've been waiting for you Agent Shadow," the man said to him. "Now please follow me."

Shadow followed the well-dressed agent to a room where all the walls had what looked like security boxes covering them, from ceiling to the floor. Each small door had a green light on them to indicate that the door was locked and the item behind it was secured. Shadow walked to a door that had a red light on it, the agent flashed a card in front of the light and the door opened. The agent propped the hedgehog to put the Sceptre in, Shadow put the entire bag, with the Sceptre, inside and he shut the door. The red light turned green and the door locked tight. They left the room but Shadow couldn't help but still feel vulnerable despite it being locked up tight.

* * *

**Chapter two! Remember to review! Hey that rhythms!**


	3. Lamaze

**Sorry it's been a while to upload, some sad family stuff :(. But I'm still here, and Happy Early Father's Day, or as I like to call it: Happy Mother's Day Part Two :P. Comment time!**

**werewolf99: hey, there's a name I recognize! Welcome back, and I'm glad you like the story so far!**

* * *

Starr gathered her two pillows ready for her Lamaze child birth class; she was eight months along. Since Shadow was still on a mission, Silver had agreed to take her. She smiled at the thought of a naïve, innocent hedgehog taking her to a child birth class. The two drove in his car to the class.

"Thanks again Silver for coming with me," Starr said to him, she rubbed her tummy.

"No problem," he said. "Anything for a friend."

"So have you and Blaze thought about taking the next step?"

"You mean kids? Well, I'd like to have some but I never really talked about it with her. I'm hoping this class will help me understand about being a parent."

"Sure, and the first thing it teaches you is how to take the verbal abuse through child labour," Starr laughed.

"That bad?"

"Oh yes. Women go through the pain of child birth and men go through the pain of their eyebrows growing together."

This caused Silver to blush a bit, but it didn't last for they finally got to the class. They got out of the car and walked in the building to see several pregnant women. A non-pregnant woman walked up to the hedgehogs.

"Welcome back Starr," the lady said. "And who's this young man?"

"This is Silver," Starr said. "Shadow couldn't make it so he volunteered to come with me."

"How sweet. Well, welcome Silver."

"Thank you ma'am," Silver said being polite. They walked in a large room filled with pregnant women with their husbands, along with mats and pillows.

"Alright, class," the teacher said to the group. "Everyone get in your spots and we'll start."

"Okay, Silver," Starr said looking around. "We'll go here."

The two hedgehogs found an empty mat. The class proceeded on, the 'coaches' helped the women relax. A couple of hours later, the coaches were facing their partners, massaging their shoulders.

"That's it, coaches," the teacher said. "You're all doing great."

"How am I doing, Starr?" Silver asked her.

"You're doing great," Starr moaned, she moved her head around. "Ah... You're hands are perfect."

Silver blushed at her complement and kept massaging.

* * *

The class was over and everyone was going home, Silver drove Starr home.

"Thanks again, Silver," Starr said to him, but he wasn't paying attention; she knew why. "Silver? Come on, it wasn't that bad."

"When you said 'movie', you didn't say it was a real-life child birth movie," he said. "Do you guys watch that every time?"

"Yeah."

"When you see Shadow, you salute him for me."

"Sure," she giggled, then she got out of the car. "See ya later, Silver."

"Bye!" He waved back. "And good luck."

Starr closed the door and went inside her house. Silver drove home where his new wife, Blaze, was waiting for him. He walked through the door where she was in the kitchen drying some dishes.

"Hey, Silver," she greeted him as she put the last dish in the cupboard. "How was the class?"

Silver immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. This loving gesture took her by surprise, but she enjoyed it.

"It was definitely interesting," he said, this made her chuckle. "And it got me thinking. Blaze, do you want kids?"

"Why, Silver," she was surprised, they turned to face each other. "This coming from the same hedgehog that lost his boot on our honeymoon?"

Silver blushed at that memory.

"Blaze, I'm serious," he held her hands. "I saw how painful labour can be but I really want kids, and I promise I'll be there for you every step of the way. I love you and I want us to be happy."

"Oh, Silver," the cat sighed.

She wrapped her arms around the hedgehog's body and pulled him in for a loving hug. He did the same, they rested their heads on each other's shoulder. Then Silver got an idea, he used his telekinesis to carry Blaze to the couch. He put her on one end then he put his hands on her shoulders and started massaging. The cat started purring softly.

"Silver," she purred. "This is amazing..."

"This is one of the things we had to do in class," the innocent Silver said. "It helps the woman relax."

"Well, it's working," Blaze said twirling her head around like Starr did in class, this made Silver smile. "You're so good at this."

"Thanks, and Starr thought so too."

He kept massaging his wife's shoulders as she continued to purr happily.

* * *

**Yes, a little SilverxBlaze there. I always found this couple to be so cute cause Silver's so naïve and cute! Hope everyone liked!**


	4. Home at Last

Starr sat in her recliner chair rubbing her three-weeks-to-go belly. The babies were kicking like mad, Starr felt like they were going to pop out of her like an alien. She sipped her water from her oversized water bottle when her cell started ringing. She reached for it on the side table, saw that it was Rouge and picked up.

"Hello?" Starr said.

"Hey girl, it's Rouge," the bat said cheerfully. "You ready for tonight?"

"What's happening tonight?"

"Our girls night out: you, me, Amy, Blaze and Tails' girl Cosmo. Don't tell me you forgot!"

"But... Shadow called me half an hour ago saying he was on his way home. I haven't seen him in over six weeks! I guess I got so excited to see him I kinda forgot about tonight. Oops. You guys can go out, I'll be fine."

"No way, I'm not leaving you there on your own. Wait, I have an idea: how about we come over there, still have girls' night and Shadow can see the guys? You can have your alone time with him when he gets home and still have fun with us."

"What, you think I don't have fun with my own husband? Just because I'm ready to pop doesn't mean I can't still have fun. Oh! The babies keep kicking. Sure, just let me run it by Shadow first."

"Great! I'll just text the girls to let them know. Can't wait to see you! And Shadow!"

The girls hung up and Starr got excited again when she remembered that her love was coming home today.

**30 mins later...**

Starr washed her hands and left the bathroom when her cell started ringing again. She looked at it and saw that it was Shadow, she shrieked before answering it then did.

"Hey you," she greeted him. "Where are you?"

"Hey love, I'm stuck in traffic," he said to her. "Why don't people walk to places anymore?"

"I can't wait to see you."

"Me neither," then the doorbell rang. "You expecting someone?"

"In three weeks, yes, when the babies come. But not right now, I'm just waiting for you," the doorbell rang again.

"Maybe it's someone expecting you."

Starr quietly gasped to herself as she ran down the stairs to the front door; she opened the door where Shadow was standing on the doorstep, giving her his sexy smile and pose. Starr shirked and yelled in joy and swung her arms around Shadow's neck almost knocking him off his feet. He wrapped his arms around her too, he smelled her hair and felt her warm body against his. Oh how he missed his wife. She stopped hugging Shadow only to kiss his lips hard, she missed him so much.

"Oh Shadow! You're home!" She exclaimed when she caught her breath. They walked to the living room where they sat down on the couch. "They-they said you'd be home sooner but, something about an accident. I-I'm just glad you're alright."

"I heard you kept calling them to see if I was okay. The guy we were transporting was a piece of work and he put a guy in the hospital and I stayed with him until he pulled through. I'm sorry I didn't call, it was a tough case and it was almost me that got hurt."

"Just hold me," Shadow wrapped his arms around Starr and hugged her. She was so understanding. While hugging, Shadow felt something hit his side, then it happened again.

"Oh! Was that-?"

"Yeah. The babies are happy to see you too."

"Hey kiddies," Shadow moved his head to Starr's belly and talked to his unborn children, he rubbed her belly gently. "Daddy's home finally. I missed you guys. I love you so much."

Shadow planted affectionate kisses for the kids. Starr ran her fingers through Shadow's quills while he kissed the kids.

"How are you feeling?" Starr asked him, he lifted himself up to be face-to-face with Starr once more.

"A bit tired."

"Well, us girls planned a night out but decided to have it here about seven. That gives us a couple of hours. And we thought you could hang with the guys? Get reconnected? As for right now, we can just lay upstairs, I just want to be with you."

"We can do that," Shadow got up from the couch and help Starr up and they both headed upstairs to rest up.

They laid on their bed, they pulled the covers over their bodies and cuddle together. Starr wrapped her arm around Shadow's strong body, his fluffy chest fur tickling her nose. He smelt of sweat and Stetson cologne, the same cologne she bought him. It was faint but she still smelled it on his fur, she smiled to herself; he wanted everything to be perfect.

At the same time, Shadow had wrapped his arm around Starr's shoulders and pulled her in close to him. He leaned gently on her quills, then he smelt her perfume, Red. He knew she prepared herself for him, she always put perfume on her quills if she knew they were going to cuddle.

Both ebony hedgehogs closed their eyes and fell asleep, their hearts beating in sync, their breaths light and airy. Their chest rose one at a time, despite them sleeping they were at least sleeping together.


	5. Show Time!

**I guess no one commented :(. Anyway, I'd like to thank people for their wishes for my family troubles. We're going through a rough patch and all your prayers and thoughts I'd appreciate very much. This chapter has some comic relief in it, hopefully you'll get a good laugh. **

* * *

Seven o'clock came and all the girls came a few minutes after. Starr let them in, they brought mushy love movies to watch. Starr hugged the girls as Shadow came from the kitchen with his coat on, Rouge was the first to greet him and have a private conversation.

"Hey stranger," she said. "How you doing?"

"Not bad," he replied. "I'm glad you're having this girls' night. It can get hard for a wife with an absent husband."

"Yeah, but she seems to be taking it well. She's strong, I guess cause of her past. So anyway, did you hear? I got into the G.U.N. and now I'm an official agent!"

"Congrats! You deserved it, after all those training sessions and long hours of paperwork."

Shadow and Rouge joined the others so the other girls could welcome back the black hedgehog. Shadow gave Starr a goodbye kiss and hopped on his motorcycle and drove to the pub to meet his guy friends.

Back at the house, Starr wearing bigger PJs and a housecoat, sat down in her recliner and put her feet up. The others prepared food for the movies. They sat down on either the couch or the other chairs.

"So hon," Rouge started off. "How you doing? Alright?"

"I'm doing alright, I guess," Starr replied.

"So you're three weeks away?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. Nine months ago I was screaming _for_ Shadow and in three weeks I'll be screaming _at_ Shadow."

They all laughed.

"Well let's just relax tonight," Rouge said.

They put in their first movie. Then Starr felt a pain in her tummy but she ignored it.

* * *

Shadow got to though where the guys, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Silver, were waiting for him. Shadow saw them and walked up to them, calling for them.

"Hey, I heard there was a faker in town," Sonic said as he gave Shadow a one-handed hug.

"I missed you too," Shadow joked. Shadow sat at the bar and ordered a light beer.

* * *

About twenty minutes in their movie, Starr started moaning, Cosmo noticed.

"Starr are you alright?" The plant asked concerned.

"Yeah," Starr exhaled out, she moaned again.

"Are you having contractions?" Blaze asked.

"I can't be! I still have three weeks."

"I heard that twins can come early sometimes. How often are the pains?"

"In the last twenty minutes... I'd say twice or three times."

"Starr news flash: you're in labour!" Amy said excited.

"No, I can't be. This isn't happening. AHH!"

She had another contraction.

"Okay that's it," Rouge said taking charge. "I'm not waiting for a head to show. Girls, call the ambulance, I'll go get Shadow."

The girls surrounded Starr as Rouge left the house to get to the pub. She flew as fast as she could to find the motorcycle at a bar, finally she saw it. She landed and walked in, the room was filled with drunks and parties, everyone enjoying themselves. Looking for a familiar face, she saw Sonic doing a tequila shot. She walked over to him.

"Sonic, where's Shadow?" She asked him. He wiped his mouth and made a funny face from the lime.

"Bathroom I think," he replied. "When did you become his A.A. sponsor?"

"The babies are coming!"

"His babies?"

"No, you're babies," she said sarcastically. "Go get him!"

Sonic got up from his seat and walked in the bathroom to see Shadow washing his hands.

"Shadow, you have to go home," Sonic told Shadow.

"Sonic, I only had half a beer," Shadow reminded him.

"No Shadow, you have to go home _now_."

"Faker, I don't remember marrying you, now piss off," Shadow headed to the door when Sonic grabbed his arm and pulled him to face him.

"Starr's in labour!"

"What?"

"The babies, they're coming!"

"Where is she?!"

"Out getting a pizza," Sonic said joking. "She's home! Let's go!"

They both bolted out of the bathroom and saw that Rouge had gathered the rest of the boys up. The boys got in their car, Tails was the DD for the evening. Shadow got on his motorcycle and Rouge flew home, staying close to Shadow. The got to the house and walked in to see Starr laying on the couch moaning in labour pains. Shadow ran over to his wife and held onto her hand, Rouge was close behind. Everyone stood back to give the couple room.

"It's alright hon," Rouge said comforting Starr.

"We called the ambulance," Amy told Rouge. The bat nodded as she continued to hold Starr's hand, Shadow held on to the other one.

"What do we do?" Sonic asked frantically.

"We better get some hot water and towels," Silver suggested seriously. He started to leave to get the supplies, but a shout came from the other side of the couch.

"Silver! Unless my husband is George Clooney, just look out for the ambulance!" Starr shouted. "Aahh!"

Silver stumbled and tripped on his way out to look for the ambulance.

"Everyone else, in the kitchen!" Rouge shouted to everyone to give Starr some breathing room, the bat turned to Starr and asked her, "Was that pain closer than the last?"

"Mm-hmm," Starr hummed nodded her head quickly.

"Just breathe honey, in and out," Starr breathed the way she was taught to. "You doing better?"

"I'm feeling a bit dizzy, Rouge," Shadow finally said.

"Not you! Just help your wife."

"Oh, sorry."

"Oh no, another contraction," Starr groaned. "Aahh!"

Starr squeezed her husband's hand very tightly, which made Shadow think it could break with all the pressure she was implying.

"What do you when I'm not here, crack lobster claws?!" Shadow whined to his wife.

Finally the ambulance came, Silver escorted the two paramedics to the patient. Shadow and Rouge stepped aside while the paramedics checked on Starr.

"Shadow, go in the ambulance with your wife," Rouge ordered him.

Shadow nodded and re-grabbed Starr's hand and comforted her. Starr's labour pains could be heard from outside.

"I am so glad guys don't have to do that," Sonic commented.

"Me too," Knuckles agreed.

"No, your eyebrows just grow together," Rouse told them, semi-joking.

"They do?!" Silver asked seriously. The others just stared at him.

* * *

The group waited at the home of Shadow and Starr, the paced and sat and patted their thumbs together. Then the phone rang, Rouge was right near it so she answered it immediately.

"Hello?" She said in the phone. "Shadow!"

The others perked up when she said this, she waited for Shadow to finish talking.

"The first one was born an hour ago, it's a boy!" Rouge informed them, the group quietly cheered. "The second one was born thirty minutes ago, it's another boy!"

"Yay!" The group cheered. Rouge out her ear back on the phone.

"Shadow, I'm still here," Rouge said, her face changed from joy to shock. "But... Shadow... How?"

The others waited for Rouge to say something, anything. Finally she said, "they're expecting the third any minute."

"Aaahhh!" The girls shrieked. "Triplets!"

"Okay, Shadow. We're in our way," Rouge hung up the phone. "We can all go there now and see the babies!"

Everyone got up and went to the hospital. When they got there, they looked around for the maternity floor. They eventually found it and walked through the doors, there they saw two black hedgehogs with three smaller black hedgehogs.

"Aww," everyone said at the same time, but quietly so the babies wouldn't wake up.

"Wow bud, that must've been one heck of a honeymoon," Sonic commented to Shadow.

"Who said they were conceived on our honeymoon?" Shadow asked him. "I didn't."

"Oh, never mind you two," Amy said getting beside Starr. "What did you all have?"

"Two boys and a girl," Starr replied, Starr was holding the boys in her arms and Shadow had the girl. "The boys were first and our little girl came last."

"They're so cute," Amy cooed over the boys. "They look just like Shadow... Except for the purple streaks."

"Red and blue," Starr giggled. "I'm just glad it's over. I wanted to have three kids, but I never expected them to all come at the same time."

Everyone laughed.

"What did you name them?" Tails asked the two new parents.

"The oldest is Seth and the younger is Sage," Starr replied.

"And our little girl is Sunn," Shadow said kissing her forehead.

"Wow, all starting with S," Blaze commented. "It's not going to get confusing now, is it?"

"Nah," Starr replied. "And besides, when we both get old, by the time we call our kids by their proper name, we'll need all of them anyway."

The whole room filled up with laughter again.

* * *

**Check out my deviantart page, please! It's the same name here.**


	6. Growing Up

**I'm back! So many stories, so little time. So my operation went well, now I'm in recovery. Your prayers and thoughts and reviews are appreciated and loved... When they're not flames.**

* * *

Years had gone by since Starr and Shadow had their beautiful triplets. At the ripe age of six, the kids were ready to start their first day of school. Shadow had even taken time off to walk his kids to school, Starr always filled with joy when she saw him so nervous as a father. Starr had packed up their kids' lunches and put them in their backpacks. Shadow and Starr helped each of their kids get ready for their first day, getting them dressed and putting their packs on. Now ready to leave for their walk, the hedgehog family left their house and headed to the schoolhouse.

Sage, the eldest triplet, walked along side his dad, along with Sunn, their only daughter. Seth, the middle child, walked with his mother. The boys were excited to go to the new environment while Sunn was a bit worried. Sage had a dark coloured muzzle and a tiny patch of white fur on his chest, while Seth had a lighter coloured muzzle and a skin belly. With the exception of the rich purple coloured streaks, Sunn looked exactly like her mother: a light coloured muzzle and a skin belly, her long quills flowed down her back and swept to the side to keep out of her face.

"Daddy?" She asked her father as she tugged his hand gently. "What if I'm not good at school?"

"Baby, you're going to be fine," Shadow reassured his daughter. "Not everyone is good at something when they do it for the first time. You just have to do you're best, and that'll be enough."

"And if anyone is mean to you, I'll be there," Sage popped in.

Behind them, Seth was walking silently with his mother; then he started a conversation.

"Mother," Seth asked. "I was talking to Sunn the other day and she feels like she's not special."

"How come?" Starr asked him.

"We know you and Father have powers, water and Chaos Control. Sage is physically stronger than average and I am amazingly smarter than most. But Sunn hasn't shown any powers yet, anything to make her special. I know we are the Ultimate Lifeform family but I don't think she feels she lives up to her family name."

"Don't worry about it, Seth. I'll talk to her later."

Several minutes later, the ebony hedgehog family walked on the school property. Kids were swarming to the main doors of the school, many colours and species passed through. Shadow and Starr knelt down in front of their kids, they gave each one a kiss on the cheek. After they got up off their knees and waved good-bye to their kids. The kids waved back and headed through the front doors. Shadow and Starr walked back to their house.

"Sunn thinks she's not special because she has n

* * *

o powers," Starr told her husband. "Seth told me."

"What are we gonna do?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. When I was her age, I wanted to fit in. My aquakinesis made me so different the other kids made fun of me, and I resented having them. I always wondered why it had to be _me_, what did I do the deserve this?"

"Maybe she's a late bloomer and will find her powers later in life."

"Well, whatever the future holds, I want my kids to be happy. Especially Sunn, she's our only daughter."

"She'll be fine, hon."

The couple then walked in their house, then Shadow closed the door. Suddenly, he swooped up Starr over his shoulder, both of them facing opposite ways.

"Shadow?!" Starr shrieked by the sudden sneak attack.

"You need to relax," he told her, then he gently spanked her.

"Eek!"

Shadow smirked as he rubbed her firm bottom and carried her to the couch. He plopped her on the couch and got on top of her, he started kissing her face and neck, giving the occasional suck. Starr moaned at his actions, she ran her fingers through his back quills, he growled sensually. Then his G.U.N. pager started going off, he groaned as he checked it.

"911?" He said out loud.

"No baby, please," Starr groaned sadly. "It's the first time we've been alone since the kids were born."

"I know, but they don't send me 911s unless it's important."

"But I wanted to wear my special schoolgirl's outfit for you."

Shadow paused as he imagined his wife in a schoolgirl's outfit. He whimpered as he looked at his pager and Starr, each giving a glance back and forth.

"Paying job... beautiful wife," he whimpered as he looked back and forth. "Paying job... beautiful wife."

"If you promise you'll be back before the kids get home, I promise you'll be on your back," Starr teased.

Shadow's eyes went wide at Starr's proposition, now he _really _wanted her. He kissed her one last time and got off her.

"I'll be back," he shouted as he headed for the front door. "Don't start without me!"

He shut the door and quickly got on his motorcycle. Inside the house, Starr heard how quickly he left; she paused as she spoke to herself.

"How am I suppose to start without you? It's a two-person job."

* * *

Shadow got to the G.U.N. building, he straightened up his quills and walked in showing his badge ID to the guards. At the front desk he saw Tower waiting for him, Shadow walked and presented himself very professionally.

"Commander," Shadow greeted his boss.

"Come with me," Tower said waving his hand.

The two walked in silence as they made their way to the SCIF. Tower closed the door and he and Shadow sat down, Shadow saw other members of G.U.N. and government officials sitting at the large table.

"Agent Shadow," a firm man with brown hair said. "Approximately five years ago, you were given a mission to deliver a package to a secret facility."

"Yes, I remember," he said to the man.

"Well, this morning it got out of its secured cell block and has escaped out custody," the man then showed pictures of the crime scene, one of the images being a dead guard. "A guard who hid from the explosion managed to witness this man being murderd, and he claims the image looked like you."

Shadow looked at his Commander, waiting for him to defend his agent.

"Shadow, no one is accusing you of this," Tower told him.

"Where were you this morning?" The firm man asked Shadow.

"I was walking my kids to school," he responded in a frustrated tone. "It's their first day, I wanted to be a good father. Is that a crime?"

"No, Shadow," Tower said trying to calm the hedgehog down.

"What is so important about it? All I had to do was deliver it from A to B. Tell me the truth."

"Shadow, the Sceptre of Darkness held a very power being. We found it a year before you delivered it to their facility. It started to get out of control so we needed it in a more secured area."

"And now that it's out, we fear it'll attack," the man added. "Where, we don't know. But thank you for coming in."

"Of course," Shadow said as he stood up. He wanted to plow buddy in the face for accusing him of cold-hearted murder, but that action would keep him away from his family.

Tower got up with Shadow and walked him out of the SCIF. They headed down the long hallway to the main lobby.

"How's the family?" Tower asked.

"Good," Shadow responded. "As best as triplets can be."

"Indeed," Tower chuckled quietly. "I know you're a good agent, I know you would never do what they claimed but you know how the red tape can get with them."

"Red tape can take up so much time in a case, sir. It can be crazy at times," both agents ended up at the lobby.

"I'm glad we figured this out though," Tower reached his hand to shake Shadow's. "Take care of that family of yours."

"I will, sir," Shadow shook his hand.

"And when you get home, give that gorgeous woman of yours the best time of her life," Tower winked. "That's an order."

"I..." Shadow blushed fifty shades of red. "Yes, sir."

Shadow left the building and mounted his bike, the engine roared as he started it up. Shadow rode off, the wind blowing through his quills and hitting his face. He thought about the item that had escaped, he remembered how powerful it was when he touched it. He never wanted to know such an evil but it felt somewhat similar to him, somehow familiar like he knew it from a different life.

Shadow pulled in the driveway of his home, he looked at his phone time and saw that he still had time. He shut off the vehicle and walked up to the front door where he saw a sticky note that said "upstairs" on it. He smiled, took the note and walked in the house.

"Starr?" He called out.

He then heard a female moaning from upstairs, getting turned on he went upstairs to the bedroom.

"Starr," he called out again as he opened the door. "I told you not to start without me."

Suddenly he felt someone jump on his back, the sneak attack caused him to fall face first on the bed. He heard Starr over him, giggling like a little girl. Then Shadow felt her delicate bosom rub up against his back quills, he gasped happily.

"I missed you," Starr whispered as she nibbled on his ear.

"I missed you too," Shadow said.

Starr turned her husband over so he was on his back, he faced her to see her wearing a schoolgirl's outfit.

"Oh, yes. I received orders from Commander Tower to, and I quote, 'give that gorgeous woman of mine the best time of her life'," Shadow smirked at her.

"Whatever you say, Agent," Starr replied.

The two kiss started kissing passionately.

* * *

**And I'm sure you can imagine the rest. And please, don't message me saying this should be M-rated because of the contents of this chapter, but they have shown worse on TV with a T-rated show. Until then, my lovelies.**


	7. Cold Hearted

The years went by for the ebony hedgehog family, Shadow and Starr were there for every milestone and event their kids went through: report cards, baby teeth, academic accomplishments. The triplets were in the middle of their freshman year of highschool; Sage had joined the soccer team and became leader of his team, Seth was succeeding at every class he took and Sunn became a music major and became first clarinet in her band.

One afternoon after school, Sunn was packing her bag and clarinet up after her band practice. While she was packing, her back teacher came up to her.

"Good practice today," the teacher said.

"Yes, it was," Sunn replied.

"Your parents must be proud of you. You're gonna go places, Sunn."

"Thank you, sir. Have a nice day."

"You too."

Sunn finished packing and left the school band room, the warm sun hit her ebony fur. She started walking home, the cool breeze flowing through her braided hair. She moved her messy hair from her eyes as some got in her vision. Sunn took a shortcut through a secluded path of the park that was close to her house. As she walked, she noticed the zephyr picking up pace and cooling off rapidly. Sunn suddenly had to stop when a bubbling, purple cloud appeared in front of her. The cloud slowly disappeared as it revealed a blackish-grey hedgehog that resembled her father.

"Dad?" Sunn asked the figure.

But as she observed the quiet figure, she realized that it wasn't her father. Instead of her father's vivid red stripes, the colour was of a greyish-blue colour. Everything about the hedgehog seemed lifeless, no colour with flare. The figure started walking slowly towards her, Sunn tried to back up but a sticky, purple substance kept her still.

"Who are you?" Sunn growled at the figure.

"You sound just like your father, Sunn," the hedgehog growled back, resentment was in his voice.

"How do you know my name?"

"I've been watching you and your family for years, and I've come for revenge."

The hedgehog got right in Sunn's face, their eyes level and staring at each other. Sunn felt a chill of evil and fear go down her spine as she stared in his eyes: green, reptile eyes that held a certain evil in them. The creature traced his cold hands up Sunn's arms and to her shoulders, goosebumps followed on her skin after he trailed his hands on her.

"My name is Mephiles," the creature said to her. "Mephiles the Dark."

Sunn suddenly felt his hands around her neck, she dropped her bags and tried to break free from his grip but he was too powerful. His squeezing felt like he was controlling her breathing, letting his grip go slightly then squeezing again. Sunn gasped for air, her eyes fluttered to stay awake. Mephiles leaned in her ear, his breath twitching her ear.

"Welcome to the dark side, my dear," he whispered to her.

Sunn then felt coldness flowing through her body, the feeling started at her neck where Mephiles was holding her. He laughed evilly as he worked his dark magic, he lifted her from the sticky restraint and threw her to the ground. Sunn got on her hands and knees, she held her throat protectively and coughed and gasped for air.

"You are the key to Shadow's undoing," Mephiles said to her.

He then whisked himself away in midair, Sunn was still in a daze from the encounter. She blinked a few times and looked around, her bag and clarinet were on the ground.

"What am I doing on the ground?" She asked herself. She grabbed her bag and clarinet and got up off the ground, she dusted off the dirt from her dress. "Time for home."

She headed off home, having no memory of Mephiles' encounter. Ten minutes later, she got home. She tossed her bag in the book bag area and headed to the kitchen.

"I'm home," she called out to the house. In the kitchen was Starr fixing dinner.

"Hey, honey," Starr smiled, she kissed her daughter on the forehead. "How was your day?"

"Alright, I guess," Sunn said as she got a glass of water. "Mom, my throat hurts. It started when I was walking home."

"Maybe you caught something," Starr examined her daughter's neck, and what she saw scared her and she became serious. "Sunn, are you dating?"

"No, Mom," Starr looked up at her. "Honest. The guys at school are either taken, gross, jerks, a mix of the three or all of the above."

"Then why do you have a bruise on your neck then?" Starr grabbed a mirror for Sunn to see. Sunn gasped as she saw the hand-sized bruise wrapped around her neck like a necklace. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know," Sunn whimpered. "I was just walking home."

"Did something hit you in the throat on the way?"

"No. I walk a clear path, no branches or anything."

Then Shadow came in the kitchen.

"I thought I heard you two," Shadow smiled to his girls.

"Shadow, look at her neck," Starr prompted her husband. Shadow saw the large neck bruise.

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know!" Sunn started to cry. Sunn squeezed her glass of water, but it felt stronger and colder than a few minutes ago. Sunn gasped when she looked down and saw the water inside had completely frozen up. She dropped the glass, it shattered into several pieces. She took some paces back away from her parents, the three of them looked down and saw that Sunn was making an ice path from her feet. "What-what's happening to me?"

"Honey, it's okay," Shadow said as she walked towards her.

"No! Stay away!"

Sunn put her hands out in a stopping signal to prompt her dad to stop, but instead a blast of ice came out of her hands and hit a corner of the kitchen wall. Luckily, Shadow was quick and managed to avoid the ice. The parents just stared at their distressed daughter, the tears coming down her cheeks started to freeze and turned to ice when they hit the floor. Sunn ran past her parents and bolted up the stairs to her room. She shut the door and leaned up against it, she sobbed more. Her hand started to get cold again, she had frozen the door handle locking her door. She then felt a knocking which startled her and made her back up.

"Sunn, please open up," it was her mother.

"No. Stay away from me," Sunn pleaded with her.

"Open the door, now!"

"I can't! The lock's frozen! Leave me be!"

"Sunn, whatever's going on, it's not your fault," Shadow was there too. "You can tell us."

"I can't remember!"

Sunn then heard an evil laugh coming from inside her room, she slammed he back up against the door when she saw her closed window. In the glass were two green, reptile eyes; there for a second then disappeared the next. She walked up to her window and touched the glass, feeling a familiar presence in the room. Her door was then kicked down by Shadow, her parents came up to her.

"Baby," Starr hugged her daughter with loving arms.

"Mom," Sunn spoke in a mantra, her mind distracted by the vision she saw.

Shadow placed his hand on Sunn's shoulder, a chill went up his arm for he felt an evil he had felt before.

"We'll work through this, Sunn," Shadow told her.

The three of them looked out the window, each in their own thoughts.


	8. Controlling Yourself

Starr sat at the kitchen table with a glass or water in her hand, it hadn't been drunk yet. Her mind was thinking about her daughter, Sunn had missed several days of school for she was afraid. Because her cryokinesis was getting stronger, she had locked herself in her room. Starr stared at her glass of water, how it reminded her of herself when she was younger. How she had to learn how to live with her aquakinesis, how to control it. As she was deep in thought, her two sons came home on that Friday from school. They dropped off their bags at the local bag area and found their mother.

"Hi, Mammy," Sage said to Starr as he wrapped his arms around her to hug her. Starr jumped slightly as she saw it was only her son greeting her.

"Oh, baby. You're home," she hugged him back and kissed his cheek. Seth went up to her after and hugged her.

"Mother, are you alright?" Seth asked her. "You've been very distracted lately. I know parenthood can be difficult, but you've never been this worried before."

"I don't want you to worry about my concerns," she told him.

"Is it about Sunn?" Sage asked. "She hasn't come out of her room for days. How come?"

"And Mother, Sage and I talked about this and we feel you have no need to hide this from us. We're old enough to comprehend the situation," Seth added.

Starr smiled to herself at how her middle child was such a genius.

"I guess you're right," Starr sighed. "Your sister has discovered an ability, she can control ice. Your father and I have tried to talk to her but we've had no luck. Maybe you two will get through to her, I mean if you want to try."

"She's our baby sister," Sage said. "We have to help her."

"Good luck, troopers."

Sage and Seth went upstairs and headed to Sunn's room, her door was covered in frost.

"Sunn?" Seth knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Sunn yelled through the door, her voice was cracking like she had been sobbing.

"We're not leaving til we see our sister," Sage told her.

Seth jimmied the door handle til it opened up. The brothers walked in to see their sister sitting cross-legged on the bed, her bed was frosted over with ice. They sat down beside their sister; by the time she realized they were beside her, they were holding her arms so she wouldn't get away.

"Sunn, you have to deal with this," Sage told her. "Hiding isn't gonna make it go away."

"And running makes it worse," Seth added. "This is who you are now."

"I wanted to be special," Sunn said with her eyes starting to tear up. "I get powers that can hurt people I care about."

"How do you think Mom and Dad felt when they got their powers?" Sage asked her.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Do you think they were born knowing how to use their powers?" Seth asked. "Mother's aquakinesis was hard for her growing up because she was the only one with them and Father's Chaos powers threatened the human government one time. They know how you're feeling and they're trying to help, but you're pushing away the two people who can help you the most at this time."

Sunn stared at her brother and thought about what he said. Once the brothers knew they had her, they got up and faced her. They held out a hand each for her to grab.

"You wanna control your cryokinesis?" Sage asked her. "Control yourself first."

"You're not afraid I'll hurt you?" Sunn asked them.

"We aren't if you aren't," Seth replied.

Sunn looked at her brothers and their offering hands. She took a deep breath and grabbed their hands. Their warm, loving hands travelled up her arms, she could feel their love for her. She pulled herself up off the bed and wrapped her arms around her older brothers; they hugged her back.

"Sunn, look," Sage pointed out.

Sunn turned to see her bed defrosting, she gasped happily. She reached out her hands and raised them in a lifting motion, the ice all around her room started to disappear into nothingness. She giggled happily as she started to regain her control, she grabbed her brothers' hands and ran down the stairs. They ended up in the living room where their parents were; Shadow and Starr stared to see their daughter out of her solitary confinement.

"Mama! Daddy!" Sunn exclaimed as she ran to her parents and wrapped her arms around their necks. "I can control it now! I don't have to be afraid anymore!" The parents hugged their daughter tightly in love. "I... can't... breath...!"

Shadow and Starr let go of Sunn and laughed. Sunn placed her hands on each of her parent's shoulders, there wasn't any frost because she wasn't afraid anymore.

"Baby, we're so proud of you," Shadow told her.

"Me too," she replied.

Meanwhile, in the window of the living room, a pair of green eyes quietly spied on the family.

_"You're proud of her, Shadow?" Mephiles said to himself. "We'll see about that."_

* * *

**Review, remember. Nothing is better to a writer than knowing that people read their work.**


	9. Where the Demon Hides

**Delayed, yes. New job and busy life and a bit of writer's block. But I managed to come up with a chapter and I hope it's not a crappy one. Until then...**

* * *

"Dad, I'm gonna be late!" Sunn shouted from the living room.

"Coming!" Shadow called back. He came in the room with his green Chaos Emerald. "Ready to go?"

She nodded and held on to Shadow's arm as he Chaos Controlled them in front of an ice cream shop. They saw a line forming in front of the family-owned store. At the ripe age of nineteen, Sunn had gotten a job at the ice cream shop, her powers had proven worthy when she was able to freeze milk and other food treats together into homemade ice cream.

"They're waiting for you, honey," Shadow told Sunn. "They love you, but I'll always love you more."

"I love you too, Daddy," Shadow kissed his daughter's forehead and watched her head off in the store.

All day, Sunn and the other employees were extremely busy with order after order but she didn't mind because she knew her powers were being used for something good. She was such a good employee, the owner gave her a five cent raise for being the only employee to keep her arm in the freezing cooler without getting cold.

While working there, she became friends with Sonic and Amy's child Sonya. She looked like Amy but had blue tips on her quills and bangs, she was a few years younger than Sunn. On their break, Sunn and Sonya enjoyed a frozen yoghurt thanks to the Ice Princess, which Sonya nicknamed her.

"I love your new dress!" Sonya said to Sunn.

"Thanks, I like grey." Sunn's dress was a grey dress that was cut above her knees, it had two shoulder straps. Around her waist was a mahogany coloured wrap that had an oversized bow at the back.

"I wanted to ask you something, but I don't want to get you upset."

"You can ask me, I've learned to control my powers when I get emotional."

"We're you born with your powers?"

"Actually, no. One day I had come home from school and I started freezing everything," Sunn played with her long purple and black braid that normally went down her back. "Sometimes I wonder how I got them, but I can never remember the exact moment."

"Well, I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too."

Hours later, it was time to close up. Sunn, being the senior employee, was allowed to close up without the boss with her. Sunn had locked the door and counted the till, she put the money in the back of the store where the safe was. She felt proud that the owner gave her the combination to the safe, knowing that the owner trusted her with money was a responsibility she enjoyed having. Sunn came back from the back and saw a figure at the door.

"Sorry, sir. We're closed," she told the figure but it didn't seem to listen to her. "Wait, how did you get in here? I locked the door."

The figure relocked the door and turned to face her. She stood there in fear seeing a hedgehog that resembled her father, but with greyish-blue streaks instead of red ones. Sunn felt a familiar feeling with this creature, like she had encountered him before.

"I see my gift has served you well," the creature said to her, Sunn froze (not literally cause she can't freeze herself) in fear. "You don't remember me, do you?"

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"You tell me," it opened its hand up creating a small, purple orb. The orb floated to Sunn's forehead and went through the skin and into her brain, she started remembering the day she got her ice powers. She gasped and fell backwards into the wall when she remembered him.

"Mephiles!"

The demon chuckled evilly as he inched his way towards her. Sunn had no where to go, she was too scared to move. Mephiles grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head with purple auras. He placed his hands on her hips.

"You have your mother's beauty," he said eyeing her figure. "And your father's stubborn personality."

"What do you want?" She said shaky.

"That's none of your concern at the moment. But I need you to tell your father a message," he looked her straight in the eye. "'Mephiles has unfinished business with you'. Exact words."

Suddenly, a thick purple cloud surrounded Mephiles; when it cleared he had gone. Sunn's restraints had disappeared as well, she shook like a leaf once she was alone. The ground around her started icing up, her breath got cold. She grabbed her bag and headed home.

She needed the walk, she needed to clear her head. With every step she took, she left behind an icy path. So many questions went through her head: who is Mephiles? How does he know Shadow? What was this unfinished business he was talking about? She figured she'd ask her dad herself. After several minutes of walking, Sunn finally made it home; she stood feet away from the front door. She had to calm herself down before going inside for fear of freezing the structure. Organizing her thoughts, her icy powers subsided and she went inside. She heard her brothers playing in the pool out back, made by their mother; her parents were cuddled up on the couch.

"Dad?" Sunn called out when she saw her parents together.

"Sunn," he called back. "How was your day?"

"Fine," she responded quickly, keeping her head down. "Dad, I need to tell you something."

"Come and sit, honey," Starr told her. Sunn sat between the couple. "Now what's wrong?"

"I know how I got my cryokinesis. A hedgehog gave them to me."

"How do you know this?" Shadow asked.

"He came in the shop tonight. He told me to give you a message: Mephiles has unfinished business with you."

"Who's Mephiles?" Starr asked Shadow.

"I don't know, but the name sounds familiar."

"Dad, he restrained me and touched my hips," Sunn said getting teary eyed. Shadow's eyes widen in anger, to think of someone putting hands on his daughter. His shoulders tensed up and his back quills stuck out. He cupped his hands on his daughter's face and stared her in the eyes.

"He will never touch you like that again," Shadow growled.

"Shadow," Starr saw the anger in his eyes, she had to calm him down. "We can't do anything tonight, we don't even know who he is. I think it's best if we all settled this tomorrow when our are clearer. Now come, it's time for dinner."

Starr got up and headed to the kitchen, leaving Shadow and Sunn on the couch. Shadow looked at his daughter, her breath started to get cold.

"Honey, what else is there?" He asked her.

"He... he looked like you. But his eyes... his eyes I'll never forget: green eyes like a reptile. I felt so much evil from him," Sunn shook in her father's arms.

"Sunn, look at me," she looked up at him. "We'll get him."

* * *

The night was quiet and warm, everyone was in bed. The kids slept soundly, so did Starr. But Shadow's subconscious kept him dreaming, or so he thought he was dreaming.

_Shadow stood on a rocky base, he saw molten rock and lava around him. The area he was on was large enough to be a fighting arena. He noticed several pillars surrounding him, he looked up at one and saw a dark figure on top of it. It was the figure Sunn had described it him. _

_"It's been a while, Shadow the Hedgehog," the figure said._

_"Who are you?" Shadow demanded to know. "Are you Mephiles? And what do you want with my family?" _

_"It _has _been a while, you don't even remember me?"_

_"Answer me!" The figure floated down to the ground, kneeling once he hit the ground. "Chaos-"_

_Shadow readied his attack, but the figure crossed his arms and opened them to release a large sized purple orb at Shadow. It hit Shadow, making the ebony hedgehog fly across the area and hit into one of the pillars. Shadow grunted in pain, as it triggered a memory. Shadow started remembering as he fell to the ground. He knelt in pain as the demon inched his way closer to him._

_"Yes, Mephiles. We do have unfinished business," Shadow growled. Mephiles chuckled seeing Shadow in his fragile state. "You stay away from my family! Especially my daughter, if you touch her again-!"_

_"She's a means to an end. So is the rest of that pathetic family of yours," Mephiles said. _

_"Why don't you just let me wake up and we settle this once and for all?"_

_"Because your wife is sleeping. And she needs the rest, considering how tired you make her in the sack."_

_Shadow went in shock, the thought of this demon spying on their most intimate moments pushed Shadow. He charged at Mephiles but the latter dodged the attack, Shadow fell to the ground._

_"Like I said: pathetic," Mephiles mocked. "Seeing you suffer is better than seeing you die, but I'll have equal pleasure in both. I just wonder when it comes down to it, who you'll choose to die: your wife or your daughter."_

_"AAHHH!"_

Shadow woke up in a cold sweat, he looked around the area; he was in his bedroom. It was dark in the room but from what little light there was in there, he saw Starr sleeping soundly beside him. He laid back down but he couldn't sleep. He stared at the ceiling, comprehending the forgotten memories and an enemy he wished he'd never see again.

Someone so wicked, so evil.


End file.
